All-Star Anime Wrestling Federation
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Sequel to "All-Star Anime Wrestling Battle Royal". Cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to all, I now present the the follow up to my previous story All-Star Anime Battle Royal. You don't have to read that story before reading this. I want to give a special shout out to Mr. 0-San for his support.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

The crowd was extremely hyped as the pyros went off signifying the start of the show. The camera panned across the arena showing cheering fans many holding signs. The camera then focused behind the announcer desk where Mr. Alonsa and Koto where seated.

"Hello an welcome everyone to our debut show coming off the heels of an amazing battle royal! I am Mr. Alonsa the World Tournament Announcer from the Dragon Ball franchise and beside me is Koto from Yu Yu Hakusho." began Mr. Alonsa.

"We're excited to bring you the best wrestling action with characters from many anime series. Without further ado, let's go to my partner Juri in the ring." said Koto.

The camera panned to the ring. Kensuke Aida from Evangelion was the hired run the cameras. In the ring, four pedestals sat covered with white cloths. In the middle of the ring, Juri stood holding a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is my honor to introduce you all to our General Manger. I give to you Naoto Date!" cried Juri.

The crowd roared as Naoto Date passed the curtain and made her way down the ramp while greeting cheering fans.

"This is an amazing surprise! Naoto Date is from Tiger Mask series which originally ran from 1969 to 1971." said Mr. Alonsa.

"I couldn't think of anyone better to be our general manager." added Koto.

Naoto Date entered the ring and shared a bow with Juri. Juri handed the microphone to Naoto then exited the ring.

"It is my pleasure to to serve as your General Manager." began Naoto.

A chant of "Naoto" went up from the crowd showing their respect.

"Thank you. I want to bring your attention to the four pedestals in the ring." said Naoto.

Naoto walked up to the pedestal. He pulled the cloth off revealing two gold title belts with a picture of a globe on them.

"These are the ASAWF World Tag Team Championship title belts." said Naoto.

Naoto then walked over to the next pedestal and pulled the cloth off. This time there was a smaller gold title belt with a picture of a red phoenix on it.

"This is the ASAWF Light Heavyweight Championship title belt." said Naoto.

Naoto walked over to the third title belt and pulled off the cloth. This time there was a silver title belt with a picture of a television on it. A picture of a global was visible on the television screen.

"This is the ASAWF World Television Championship title belt. It will serve as our secondary championship." said Naoto.

Naoto walked to the finally pedestal, but did not remove the cloth covering it.

"Starting tonight, we will have tournaments to fill these vacant titles." declared Naoto to cheers.

Naoto turned around and pulled the cloth off the last pedestal. It revealed a gold title belt with a picture of Atlas carrying the world on his shoulders.

"This is the ASAWF World Heavyweight Championship title belt and it is our main championship." explained Naoto, "I would like to invite Mikoto Misaka down to the ring."

The song "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC began to play. Misaka came out to cheers and made her way to the ring.

"And here comes the winner of our battle royal Mikoto Misaka." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"One could only wonder what our General Manager wants with her." added Koto.

Misaka got into the ring and walked up to Naoto.

"Mikoto Misaka, as a prize for winning the battle royal I hear by name you the inaugural ASAWF World Heavyweight Champion!" declared Naoto.

The crowd cheered as Naoto handed the belt to Misaka. Misaka threw the belt over her shoulder and was handed a microphone.

"Damn. I want to thank you for this. It feels so amazing to be the world heavyweight champion." said Misaka.

Misaka went on to say more, but was cut off when "God of Thunder" by KISS began to play. Sailor Jupiter came out and headed down the ramp entering the ring. Sailor Jupiter took in the cheers of the crowd as she was handed a microphone.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Misaka.

"I wanted to congratulate you on being crowned champion. You won the battle royal fairly. However, I would love for a shot at the title." answered Jupiter.

The crowd cheered excited at this prospect.

"Name the place and the time." said Misaka.

"Right here. Right now." replied Sailor Jupiter.

The crowd erupted in cheers only for "Rise" by Jeremy Sweet to begin playing which ended the cheering. Naruto Uzumaki came out and headed down the ramp. The blond ninja slipped into the ring and took a microphone.

"Now hold on one second! I was the last one in the battle royal to be eliminated and I almost won! If anyone deserves a title shot then it should be me!" declared Naruto.

"You were still eliminated." noted Sailor Jupiter.

"I outlasted you!" snapped Naurto.

"Misaka and I are both electromasters. People want to see us battle." stated Sailor Jupiter.

This got a pop from the crowd.

"They want to see me as champion! Believe it!" cried Naruto.

This got a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Enough!" snapped Naoto.

Misaka, Sailor Jupiter and Naurto stopped and stared at the general manager.

"There is only one way to end this: tonight our main event will be Sailor Jupiter versus Naruto Uzumaki to decided who will be number one contender!" declared Naoto.

This got a massive pop from the crowd.

"Wow! What a huge main event! Sailor Jupiter versus Naruto Uzumaki to decide the number one contender! What a great main event!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"Indeed. Now lets send it back to Kanae Fujishita in the back." said Koto.

* * *

The camera panned back to Kanae Fujishita holding a microphone. Next to her stood Gertrude Barkhorn.

"Barkhorn, you had a strong showing last night, but came up short." said Kanae "Who do you feel?"

"As a soldier of Karlsland there is no excuse for my lose. However, I will not mope over minor set backs." answered Barkhorn.

"I understand you are taking part in the tag team tournament." noted Kanae.

"Correct. I have partner all ready." confirmed Barkhorn.

"Who is she?" asked Kanae.

"My longtime friend and ace pilot Erica Hartmann." answered Barkhorn.

Suddenly, the camera panned back as Hartmann walked onto the set. She was a sixteen year old blond with blue eyes. She wore a brown jacket and like Barkhorn did not wear pants.

"It's nice to meet you." said Kanae.

"Likewise." replied Hartmann.

"Erica is the wonder ace of Karlsland. I can think of no better partner." stated Barkhorn.

"This is going to be fun." said Harmtann.

"Let's go Bubi." said Barkhorn.

Barkhorn and Hartmann turned and walked away. The camera then panned back to the ring where Juri stood with a microphone. Nearby, Mr. Referee from Metabots stood waiting to referee the upcoming match.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is the first in the tag team tournament." said Juri.

* * *

The camera panned to the stage when "Battlecry" by Nujabes began to play. Moments later, Mugen came out and made his way down the ramp, while hitting on beautiful women on the way.

"Introducing first, from the Ryukyu Kingdom - Mugen." said Juri.

"Here comes Mugen one half of our first tag team." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Still has hot as every." drooled Koto.

Mugen slipped into the ring and waited for his partner. The camera panned backed to the stage and "Viva Namida" by Yasuyuki Okamura began to play. Dandy came out and made his way to the ring.

"Introducing his tag team partner - Dandy." said Juri.

"These two men were the first in the battle royal and it seems their shared cockiness and shared interest in woman lead them to form a friendship. After the match, they headed to a local bar and hit on every woman there with no success." explained Mr. Alonsa.

"I wouldn't mind some time with them." drooled Koto.

Dandy got into the ring and hit on Juri.

"Hey baby, how about we spend some time together later tonight." proposed Dandy.

The camera panned to the stage when "Die Wacht am Rhein" began to play. Barkhorn and Hartmann came out then headed there way to the ring.

"There opponents, from the Imperial Government of Karlsland - Gertrude Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann." said Juri, who exited the ring.

Barkhorn and Hartmann entered the ring while noticing Mugen and Dandy checking them out. After sharing a look, Hartmann went through the ropes and stood on the apron. After a brief conversation, Mugen did the same leaving Dandy in the ring.

"Ring the bell!" ordered Mr. Referee.

Sana Kurata did that signaling the start of the match.

"Here we go with Barkhorn versus Dandy." noted Mr. Alonsa.

Dandy went for Barkhorn, the Karlsland witch dove down grabbing Dandy's leg. Barkhorn brought Dandy to the mat.

"Good mat wrestling by Barkhorn to start the match." said Koto.

Dandy jumped to his feet. He attempted a clothesline which Barkhorn ducked. Barkhorn kicked Dandy in the stomach and hit a punch that knocked Dandy to the mat.

"Dandy needs to change his strategy if he plans on winning." stated Mr. Alonsa.

Back in the ring, Dandy rubbed his cheek.

"Hey, are you gonna get off your ass?" asked Mugen.

"I'm thinking." answered Dandy.

Dandy got back up and ran off the ropes and acted like he was preparing to preform a clothesline. Barkhorn bent down to preform a backdrop, but Dandy stopped short and grabbed Barkhorn by her hair. He then tossed her on her back and began punching her.

"That will do it." said Koto.

Jimmy got Dandy off Barkhorn and she began to get to her feet. Dandy attempted to grab her, but Barkhorn caught him and hit a jawbreaker that lead to both hitting the mat.

"Come on Trude!" called out Hartmann.

Both competitors got back to their feet. Barkhorn attempted a punch, but Dandy drove his knee into the stomach of Barkhorn. He then whipped her into his corner and followed up with a clothesline that caused Barkhorn to collapse into the corner.

"Barkhorn is in the bad part of town." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"We've got a two-on-one situation at the moment." added Koto.

Dandy stomped Barkhorn several times. He then tagged in Mugen who jumped into the ring while Dandy go onto the apron.

"Sorry girl, but I've got kick your ass." said Mugen.

Mugen picked Barkhorn up and slammed her against the corner. He then dragged her to the ropes and whipped her off. As Barkhorn came off the opposite rope, Hartmann slapped her back making a blind tag.

"I don't think Mugen knows Hartmann tagged in." stated Mr. Alonsa.

Mugen hit Barkhorn with a clothesline as Hartmann jumped onto the top rope. Mugen looked up only for Hartmann to hit him with a drop kick that knocked Mugen onto his back.

"He knows now." said Koto.

Hartmann began stomping away at Mugen as Barkhorn rolled out of the ring. Barkhorn got up on the apron as Hartmann allowed Mugen to get up.

"Come on." said Hartmann determined.

As soon as Mugen was the right position, Hartmann grabbed him and hit a swinging neck breaker onto Mugen. She then rolled on top of Mugen.

"Here's our first cover!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

Mr. Referee slide down and countered, but only got a one count before Mugen easily kicked out.

"Only a one count." said Koto.

Hartmann continued kicking Mugen for thirty seconds before walking to her corner and tagging Barkhorn in.

"Well here comes Barkhorn back in." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Now she is in the one in control." said Koto.

Barkhorn kicked Mugen and allowed him to get up. Only for Barkhorn to hit him with a clothesline.

"Is that the best you've got?" asked Barkhorn.

Mugen angrily fell for this taunt. He charged Barkhorn head on only for the Karlsland witch to sidestep and trip him.

"It seems like Mugen needs to think before he acts." stated Koto.

"That has always been a problem for him." confessed Mr. Alonsa.

Barkhorn got down and put Mugen in an arm bar. Mr. Referee got down to see if Mugen wanted to submit.

"Do you want to submit?" asked Mr. Referee.

"No." answered Mugen.

"You would be wise to give up." said Barkhorn.

"Screw you!" snapped Mugen.

Mugen managed to roll over and pin Barkhorn's shoulders to the mat.

"Barkhorn's pinned!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

Mr. Referee got a two count before Barkhorn kicked out and released the arm bar.

"That was a close call." said Koto.

Mugen and Barkhorn both jumped to there feet. Mugen attempted a punch, but Barkhorn grabbed him and preformed an arm drag onto Mugen.

"Damn." spat Mugen.

Barkhorn walked over and grabbed Mugen, only for the man to jam in right thumb into Barkhorn's left eye. The Karlsland witch turned around and covered her eye.

"You jerk!" cried Hartmann.

Mugen quickly grabbed Barkhorn and hit a Russian Legsweep. Mugen quickly floated over and covered Barkhorn. Mr. Referee managed a two count before Hartmann kicked him in the head.

"Hartmann makes the save here." said Mr. Alonsa.

"That was lucky for Barkhorn." said Koto.

Hartmann got out as Mugen tagged Dandy in. Dandy grabbed Barkhorn only to recieve a right hook.

"What a punch!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"Barkhorn has her opening." said Koto.

Barkhorn quickly managed to tag Hartmann in. Hartmann climbed to the top rope and preformed a cross body. Hartmann connected and pinned Dandy in the middle of the ring. Mr. Referee slide down and got a three count.

"Here are your winners - Barkhorn and Hartmann!" declared Juri.

Barkhorn and Hartmann slide out of the ring and made there way up the ramp.

"Just like that the match ends with a quick victory." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Next week we will find out who they'll face." said Koto.

* * *

Barkhorn and Hartmann left followed shortly after by Dandy and Mugen. Juri then re-entered the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is the first in the Light Heavyweight Championship tournament!" declared Juri.

The camera panned to the ramp and "Days" by Flow began to play.

"Introducing first from Bellforest - Renton Thurston." said Juri.

Renton gulped as he made his way down to the ring.

"Here comes Renton though he doesn't seem to be too excited." noted Koto.

"I talked to him earlier and he is anxious, but is willing to compete." said Mr. Alonsa.

The camera panned back to the ring when "She Blinded Me with Science" by Thomas Dolby began to play and Edward Elric came out of the back.

"And his opponent from Resembool, Amestris - Edward Elric." said Juri.

Edward made his way down the ramp to the cheers of adoring fangirls. He entered the ring and removed his signature red jacket handing it to Sana.

"Begin!" declared Mr. Referee.

Sana rang the bell signaling the start of the match. Renton and Edward walked toward each other. As soon as he was in reach, Edward kicked Renton in his stomach. Edward quickly followed up with a clothesline that knocked that leveled Renton.

"Oh man, that a loud thud." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Renton has to be seeing stars after that." said Koto.

Renton shook his head and slowly got up. He then turned to Mr. Referee.

"He's got metal body parts. That's not fair." said Renton.

"Don't be a crybaby." scoffed Edward.

Renton wanted to prove he wasn't a crybaby so he quickly attacked. Renton charged only to fall victim to a huricanrana by Edward. Renton got back to his feet and had spaghetti legs. Edward then hit a flying forearm and pinned Renton.

"Edward with the cover!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Mr. Referee slide down and got a two count before Renton managed to weakly kick out.

"Only a two count there." said Koto.

Edward got up and waited. Renton got up and bumped into Edward causing the former to quickly turn around. Renton threw a wild punch only for Edward to easily duck. Edward spun Renton around and delivered a drop kick that knocked Renton onto the second rope.

"Here it comes!" cried Koto.

Edward ran off the opposite ropes and preformed a 619 (a la Rey Mysterio) onto Renton.

"It's the Equivalent Exchange!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

Renton tumbled backwards in the ring. Edward jumped onto the top rope and preformed a splash onto Renton. Edward covered Renton while Mr. Referee got down and countered the three.

"Here is your winner - Edward Elric!" declared Sana.

"An impressive victory for Edward who is a real contender for the title." added Mr. Alonsa.

* * *

Edward left greeting his fans as he did. Mr. Referee then left helping Renton to the back. Jimmy from Hoenn then came out for the upcoming match for which he was scheduled to referee. He got into the ring and was followed by Juri.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall." said Juri.

The camera panned to the ramp and "Makafushigi Adventure!" by Hiroki Takahashi began to play. Yamcha came out and made his way down the ramp.

"Introducing first - Yamcha!" said Juri.

"Here comes the luckless Yamcha. Despite his woes, Yamcha did have an elimination in the battle royal." said Mr. Alonsa.

"I have trouble believing he will have the same success here." said Koto.

Yamcha slide into the ring and faced the ramp.

"Come on. Bring on my opponent." said Yamcha eager.

The camera panned back to the ramp when "Rise" by Origia began to play.

"And his opponent - Major Kusanagi." said Juri.

Major Kusanagi came down and got in the ring as Juri got out. Major Kusanagi removed her leather jacket and faced Yamcha.

"Begin!" Jimmy.

Yamcha charged Major Kusanagi, but she easily went around to his back and grabbed Yamcha around the waist. She then preformed a take down dropping Yamcha onto his stomach on the mat.

"Good amateur wrestling there from Major Kusanagi." said Mr. Alonsa.

"She's gotta be the favorite to win this match." said Koto.

Major Kusanagi got up and backed off allowing Yamcha to rise to his feet. Yamcha swung wildly, but Major Kusanagi easily dodged and delivered a stiff knee to his stomach.

"Yamcha needs to change his strategy if he wants to win." stated Mr. Alonsa.

Major Kusanagi picked Yamcha up and delivered a DDT. Major Kusanagi then pinned Yamcha and Jimmy got down to count. Jimmy got a two count before Yamcha managed to kick out.

"Major Kusanagi only gets a two there as Yamcha barely kicks out." noted Koto.

Yamcha got up only to grabbed by Major Kusanagi. Yamcha delivered a forearm to Major Kusanagi that managed to break himself free. Yamacha attempted a clothesline only to be caught in a bear hug by Major Kusanagi.

"Major Kusanagi is squeezing the life out of Yamcha like a boa!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"Interesting fact: the bearhug was made famous by the legendary Bruno Sammartino." added Koto.

Yamcha desperatly raked the eyes of Major Kusanagi allowing him to escape. Yamcha quickly took a breath then attempted a running knee only to get a powerbomb for his effort.

"That's it!" declared Major Kusanagi.

Major Kusanagi picked Yamcha up and threw him on her shoulders. She then spun around and released Yamcha who crashed to the mat.

"There's the F-5! It's all over now!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

Major Kusanagi pinned Yamcha and got an easy victory.

"Here is you winner - Major Kusanagi!" declared Juri.

Major Kusanagi had her hand raised when suddenly "The Terminator Theme" by Brad Fiedel from the movie of the same name began to play. Braiking Boss came on and made his way down to the ramp.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Mr. Alonsa.

"I have no clue, but we'll so find out." answered Koto.

Major Kusanagi prepared herself as Braiking Boss got into the ring. Once he did, Braiking Boss extended began to applaud. Major Kusanagi wanted nothing to do with Braiking Boss and began to leave only to be sucker punched by the robot tyrant.

"What the hell is Braiking Boss doing!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Braiking Boss then picked Major Kusanagi up and delivered a thunderous chokeslam to Major Kusanagi before leaving to a chorus of boos.

"This is amazing, Braiking Boss has destroyed Major Kusanagi and left the her limp in the ring. The reason for this is unknown but Bariking Boss will have hell to pay when Major Kusanagi recovers." said Koto.

Major Kusanagi was helped to the back by Jimmy and healed by the two hired medics: Ruka from Yu Yu Hakuso and Yoshika Miyafuji from Strike Witches. Once making sure she was okay, Naoto Date left and hunted Braiking Boss eventually finding him.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Naoto angrily.

Braiking Boss chuckled and faced Naoto.

"I exterminated the human race in my world. But, if there's one thing I hate more than humans it's filthy half-breeds like her." answered Braiking Boss.

* * *

The camera panned back to the crowd recovering from the attack on Major Kusanagi. Mr. Referee went to the ring to call the next match as Juri got into the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is the first in the Television Championship tournament!" declared Juri.

The camera panned back to the ramp when "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle began to play.

"Introducing first from Sapporo, Japan - Noa Izumi!" declared Juri.

"Here comes Noa Izumi. I talked to Noa today and she told she doesn't think her job as a police officer won't get in the way of her career here." said Mr. Alonsa.

"That's good to hear." said Koto.

Noa headed down and got into the ring. She turned and faced the ramp when the camera panned back to it. "Ride on Shooting Star" began to play. A familiar yellow Vespa rolled out and zoomed down to the ring side.

"Her opponent - Haruko Haruhara." said Juri.

"This promises to be an entertaining bout coming up." said Mr. Alonsa, trying to speak over the cheers.

"It's always interesting when Haruko is around." said Koto.

Haruko parked her Vespa at ringside and got off. She jumped over the ropes and pulled her guitar off her back. Haruko played "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley before giving her guitar to Juri. Juri left the ring as Haruko faced off with Noa.

"Begin!" declared Mr. Referee.

Sana rang the bell and the two faced off. Noa attempted a lock up only for Haruko to catch her with a knee to kidney. Haruko then hit a hurricanrana pin. Mr. Referee only got a one count before Noa kicked out.

"Haruko wants to end this quickly." said Mr. Alonsa.

"It does seems like a fast paced match would aid Haurko." said Koto.

Noa attempted to punch Haruko, but the pink haired girl grabbed Noa and preformed an arm drag on Noa. Haruko attempted a dropkick, but Noa managed to dodge it.

"Well that backfired on Haurko." said Mr. Alonsa.

Noa bent over and drove her knee into the back of Haruko repeatedly.

"Good strategy by Noa, grounding Haurko and working on her back." said Koto.

Noa placed Haruko in a Half Boston Crab, but Haurko was close enough to the rope to grab them.

"Rope break. You have to let go." said Mr. Referee.

Noa maintained the hold as Mr. referee began counting.

"1...2...3...4..." counted Mr. Referee.

Noa broke the hold before disqualification and backed off. Mr. Referee checked on Haruko.

"Are you okay?" asked Mr. Referee.

"I'm fine." answered Haurko.

"That was a good strategy by Noa. Targeting the back and maintaining the hold for the full count." said Mr. Alonsa.

Haruko got up and Noa attempted to ground her again. However, Haruko hit Noa in the thigh with several kicks. Haruko then stepped back and posed herself.

"It looks like she's going for something here." noted Mr. Alonsa.

Haruko ran forward and hit Noa in the chest with a bicycle kick. Haruko pinned Noa and Mr. Referee slide down and counted two before Noa got her shoulder up.

"Only a two there after that bicycle kick." noted Koto.

Haurko got up and waited. Once Noa got to her feet, Haruko drove her right knee into Noa's stomach causing the latter to double over. Haruko then grabbed Noa and delivered a gut wrench powerbomb onto Noa.

"That could be it right there!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"That's it!" declared Haruko.

Haruko then covered Noa and hooked both of her legs. Mr. Referee slide down and got a two count before Noa again got her shoulder up.

"Only a two count there after that impressive feat of strength." said Koto.

Haruko jumped and got in the face of Mr. Referee.

"That was not a two count! That was absolutely three! You better not be slow counting me!" cried Haruko.

"It seems like Haruko is not pleased with the officiating." said Mr. Alonsa.

"She must be wondering what has to do to beat Noa." added Koto.

A frustrated Haruko continued bickering with Mr. Referee and didn't notice Noa recovering. Noa grabbed Haruko and preformed a schoolboy pin.

"Noa can steal it right here!" cried Koto.

Mr. Referee jumped down and got two before Haruko managed to kick out.

"Only a two on that surprise schoolboy." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Since they're girls, wouldn't be a schoolgirl?" asked Koto.

Mr. Alonsa thought for a moment.

"I believe you're correct." answered Mr. Alonsa.

Haruko got to her feet first and kicked Noa in the head. Haruko then stomping here.

"Garvin Stomp from Haruko. Shades of the legendary Ron Garvin." said Mr. Alonsa.

Haruko continued stomping away at Noa. Haruko then let Noa get to her knees before Haurko put Noa in a Sleeper Hold.

"Haruko is trying to put Noa to sleep and it might work here." stated Koto.

Mr Referee began checking on Noa who was trying not to pass out. Suddenly, "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett began to play. Kallen Kouzaki came down the ramp wielding a baseball bat. The crowd popped loudly for Kallen.

"What in the world is Kallen doing here?!" asked Mr. Alonsa.

"More importantly, what does she have a baseball bat." asked Koto.

Kallen walked down to the ringside where Haruko noticed her.

"What wrong red? Are you looking for round two?" asked Haruko.

Kallen did not answer, instead she pointed the bat at Hauko.

"I'm so scared." said Hauko sarcastically.

Kallen smiled and grabbed the bat. She turned and with one mighty swing she smashed the headlight on Haruko's Vespa. An enraged Haruko let the hold go and jumped to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?!" exclaimed Haruko.

Kallen swung again and knocked the Vespa down. Kallen continued using her baseball bat to smash the scooter.

"Kallen is doing a real number on the Vespa and Haruko has forgotten about the match." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"I believe that bat is the only thing holding Haruko back." stated Koto.

Having recovered, Noa looked over and saw what was occurring. She grabbed Haruko and rolled up.

"A Schoolboy - um Schoolgirl - by Noa!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Noa rolled Haruko up and Mr. Referee counted to three.

"Here is your winner - Noa Izumi!" declared Juri.

"An amazing victory for Noa with an assistant from Kallen." said Koto.

Haruko jumped up and yelled at Mr. Referee before jumping out of the ring and running over to see her broken scooter. Kallen had walked back up to the ramp.

"I'd hate to cross Haruko now." said Mr. Alonsa.

"I have to guess this is far from over." said Koto.

* * *

An irritated Haruko picked up and walked away with her Vespa vowing revenge. Noa and Mr. Referee left only now feeling safe. The camera then cut to the back where Naoto Date was watching the event unfold on a TV. Suddenly, the door burst open and an angry Yusuke stormed in.

"You have to fix this!" declared Yusuke.

"What is it? What are you talking about?" asked Naoto.

"I was eliminated by Yamcha in the battle royal." answered Yusuke.

"That is how the situation unfolded." answered Naoto.

"I am stronger than he is! He was destroyed earlier by Major Kusanagi!" declared Yusuke.

"Your cockiness got the best of you." stated Naoto.

"I want a match next week." said Yusuke.

Mr. Date mused for a moment.

"Alright then. Next week you and Yamcha will have a one on one match." said Naoto.

Yusuke smiled at this.

"That's all I wanted." said Yusuke.

* * *

Yusuke left while Mr. Date returned his focus to the TV. Ayame headed down as it was time for the main event of the show. Juri got into the ring at the same time. The camera cut back to Mr. Alonsa and Koto at the announcer position.

"Well it looks like we've got another match set for next week." noted Koto.

"In exchange to the second round of the tag team, Light Heavyweight and World Television championship tournaments it will be Yusuke Urameshi and Yamcha one on one." explained Mr. Alonsa.

The camera panned back to the ramp when "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC began to play. Misaka came out with the World Heavyweight Championship over her shoulder. She headed down the ramp shaking the hands of fans.

"It seems like Mikoto Misaka is coming to join us." noted Koto.

Misaka came over to the announce position and placed the title belt on the table then put on a headset and sat down.

"Hello Misaka, it is a pleasure to have you out here." said Mr. Alonsa.

"There's no way I'm gonna miss out on scouting the competition." replied Misaka.

Ayame came down and got into the ring. The camera panned back to the ring where Juri stood.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship!" declared Juri

The camera panned to the ramp when "God of Thunder" by KISS began to play. Sailor Jupiter came out and faced down Misaka.

"Introducing first, Sailor Jupiter." said Juri.

Sailor Jupiter got into the ring an posed. She then looked over and stared down Misaka.

"It seems Sailor Jupiter has noticed you're here." said Mr. Alonsa.

"That's fine by me." sad Misaka.

The camera panned back to the ramp when "Rise" by Jeremy Sweet began to play. Naruto came down and raced to the ring.

"It seems like Naurto isn't wasting time." said Koto.

Naruto ran down and slide into the ring. He tackled Sailor Jupiter and they began to brawl as Juri got out of the ring and the bell rang.

"So we begin as Naruto and Sailor Jupiter begin to brawl." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Misaka, who would you rather face?" asked Koto.

"Sailor Jupiter. One electormaster versus and another." answered Misaka.

Back in the ring, Sailor Jupiter and Naurto faced off. The locked up in the center of the ring.

"A Greco-Roman knuckle lock to start the match." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"I wouldn't have expected that." added Koto.

"What do you think?" asked Mr. Alonsa.

"This favors Jupiter due to her strength." answered Mr. Alonsa.

"A good observation." mused Koto.

In the ring, Sailor Jupiter squeezed the hands of Naruto tightly and thrust into him. This caused Naruto to fall down to one knee.

"Just like I thought." said Misaka.

Naruto thought quickly and headbutted Sailor Jupiter. The Sailor Senshi let go of the hold and staggered back. Naruto quickly followed up with a punch that send Sailor Jupiter down.

"Jupiter hits the mat!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"Is he always this enthusiastic?" asked Misaka.

"Yes." answered Koto.

Naurto put Sailor Jupiter in a Half Boston crab, but Sailor Jupiter easily reached up and grabbed the ropes.

"She has the rope. You've gotta let go." said Ayame.

Naruto kept the hold on.

"1...2...3...4..." counted Ayame.

Naruto let got of the hold before being disqualified and backed off.

"Naruto breaks the hold before being disqualified." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"He was wise to hold on until the four count. He did the most damage he could before breaking the hold." said Misaka.

"Very good point." said Koto.

Naruto went over, but was kicked in the stomach by Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter hit Naruto with a clothesline then fell down. She jumped on Naruto and covered.

"There's a pinfall by Jupiter!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

Ayame got only a one count before Naruto kicked out.

"Not enough to end the match." said Koto.

Sailor Jupiter picked Naruto up and lifted him up for a suplex. However, she held Naruto in midair.

"What strength!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"That is what something she is known for." said Misaka.

Sailor Jupiter and delivered the suplex. However, Sailor Jupiter grabbed her back.

"Sailor Jupiter is hurting." noted Misaka.

Naruto went for a kick and hit Sailor Jupiter in the head. However, Sailor Jupiter threw up her arm and blocked most of the damage. Naruto went for a pin and got a one count.

"It's going to take more than that to be Sailor Jupiter." said Koto.

"It seems Sailor Jupiter blocked most of the damage." added Mr. Alonsa.

Naruto began stomping Sailor Jupiter.

"Come on. I want more than this!" declared Naruto.

Sailor Jupiter grabbed Naruto's leg and got back up.

"It looks like Naruto got more than he got for." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Well he should be careful what he asks for." added Koto.

Sailor Jupiter got up still holding Naruto's leg. Sailor Jupiter kicked Naruto in the quad.

"Sailor Jupiter is trying to knot up his quad." noted Misaka.

Sailor Jupiter let go of Naruto's leg and hit him in the face with her elbow. She pinned Naruto.

"First pin by Sailor Jupiter. " stated Mr. Alonsa.

Ayame counted but, only got a two count.

"A close call." said Koto.

Sailor Jupiter picked Naruto up, but Naruto got her with a thumb to the eye. Naruto then hit a DDT and went for his own pinfall.

"Another pin by Naruto." said Mr. Alonsa.

Ayame got another two count before Sailor Jupiter kicked out.

"Another close call." noted Koto.

Sailor Jupiter punched Naruto who staggered back. Sailor Jupiter kicked him in the stomach and set him up.

"Ganymede Bomb!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Sailor Jupiter picked Naruto up, but her back gave out so she dropped him.

"It look like Sailor Jupiter's back is haunting her." said Koto.

"A lucky break for Naruto." said Misaka.

Naruto dropped Sailor Jupiter with a standing missile dropkick.

"Nice athleticism from Naruto." mused Misaka.

Seeing his opening, Naruto put Sailor Jupiter in a Boston crab.

"A brilliant move by Naruto! Sailor Jupiter might have to tap here!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

Sailor Jupiter placed her head on the mat and clenched her teeth to endure the pain.

"What do you say? Do you want to quit!" asked Ayame.

"No." answered Sailor Jupiter.

The fans began clapping in unison. Sailor Jupiter smiled and began making her way to the rope.

"The fans have gotten by hide Sailor Jupiter and it seems to be motivating her." said Koto.

Sailor Jupiter grabbed the rope and Naruto was forced to break the hold.

"Nice work by Sailor Jupiter." said Misaka.

Sailor Jupiter quickly made her way to the near by corner.

"You aren't getting away that easy." said Naruto.

Naruto hit Sailor Jupiter with a forearm and climbed up and began punching.

"Naruto is hammering away at Sailor Jupiter." noted Mr. Alonsa.

Naruto stopped and pointed at Misaka.

"Get ready! This is going to be you!" declared Naruto. However, Sailor Jupiter grabbed Naruto.

"Naruto got distracted." said Koto.

Sailor Jupiter walked out and hit a Ganymede Bomb.

"Super Ganymede Bomb!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Sailor Jupiter pinned Naruto and Ayame got the three count.

"Here is your winner: Sailor Jupiter!" declared Juri.

"It's over. Sailor Jupiter will be facing Misaka for the ASAWF World Heavyweight Championship." said Koto.

Sailor Jupiter turned and locked eyes with Misaka.

'Looks like I'm getting my wish." said Misaka.

A/N: There is the first chapter finished. I hope you like what I'm doing here and I will explain some stuff. I changed some of the entrance themes because I wanted them to match the characters. There won't be "Pay-Per-Views" instead there will be supercards like the old NWA/WCW Clash of the Champions. These will be title matches with two other matches. I will be rotating the roster to keep things fresh and I'm writing alone. Next time, we continue with the follow up to the Kallen/Haruka feud as well as the Major Kusanagi/Braiking Boss feud and one more, the other half of the title contender matches and the Misaka/Sailor Jupiter feud. I'm not trying to sell my story but, have no idea when I will update so following is recommended. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello to all, here is chapter two of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't on any of this

The crowd was hyped as the pryos went off signifying the start of the show. The camera panned across the arena showing cheering fans many holding signs. The camera then focused on the announcer table where Mr. Alonsa and Koto where.

"Hello everyone! We are glad to have you with us in this second week of action!" began Mr. Alonsa.

"Tonight we'll bring you the three remaining matches to confirm the number one contenders: Kenshin and Ichigo Kurosaki will face Rin Okumura and a partner with the winners facing Barkhorn and Hartmann, Shinji Ikari will face Haruhi Suzumiya with the winner facing Edward Elric and A-ko will face Kamina with the winner facing Noa Izumi." explained Koto.

"Plus, we'll see Yusuke Urameshi versus Yamcha and Braiking Boss versus Dorthy." added Mr. Alonsa.

The announcers were interrupted when "God of Thunder" by KISS began to play.

"But, it looks like we're being joined by Sailor Jupiter." noted Koto.

Sailor Jupiter out of the back and down the ramp while shaking hands with fans.

"Hey, why is Ma -Sailor Jupiter- in Senshi form?" asked Koto.

"To protect her identity." answered Mr. Alonsa.

"I don't see how that works. It's not like she's wearing a mask." stated Koto.

"It works. Just go with it." shrugged Mr. Alonsa.

Sailor Jupiter got in the ring and got a microphone from Juri.

"I'm here for one reason-" began Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter turned and gave all her attention to the hard camera.

"To discuss my upcoming match against Mikoto Misaka." concluded Sailor Jupiter.

A small cheer erupted from the crowd.

"Last week I had one hell of a match against Naruto." continued Sailor Jupiter.

The camera panned to the jumbotron which began showing highlights of Sailor Jupiter versus Naruto.

"Last week Sailor Jupiter and Naruto had a great match to close out our first show that ended with Sailor Jupiter delivering a devastating a Super Ganymede Bomb." said Mr. Alonsa.

On cue, the video showed Sailor Jupiter hitting the Super Ganymede Bomb and getting the pinfall victory.

"Naruto was stunned, but made his way to the back on his own." noted Koto.

The video ended with Sailor Jupiter starring at Misaka then cut back to the Senshi in the ring.

"I defeated Naruto last week on the show..." began Naruto.

A soft, but vocal cheer from the crowd interrupted her.

"And I will defeat Misaka for the World Heavyweight Championship!" declared Sailor Jupiter.

This lead to cheers from the crowd.

"It seems as if the crowd is behind Sailor Jupiter." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Jupiter! Jupiter! Jupiter!" called the crowd.

"They were behind her last week as well." added Koto.

Suddenly, the fans were interrupted when "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC began to play. Misaka came out wearing the title with huge cheers from the crowd.

"It seems like the fans are behind Misaka just as much as they're behind Sailor Jupiter." said Mr. Alonsa.

Misaka came down the ring shaking hands with the fans. She entered the ring and locked eyes with Sailor Jupiter. Misaka then got microphone from Juri.

"I'm glad you won last week. You're the one I wanted to face." stated Misaka.

"I know. I watched the tape." replied Sailor Jupiter.

"Well then...let's not wait. Let's have our match tonight." proposed Misaka.

The crowd popped for this proposal.

"That's fine with me." said Sailor Jupiter.

"All right!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

The crowd popped loudly for this, until they were interrupted by "Rise" by Jeremy Sweet. Naruto came out and made his way down the ramp.

"Well this is an unusual surprise." said Koto.

"Considering he lost last week, I wonder what he's doing out here." mused Mr. Alonsa.

"I heard he is still unset about his lost week." said Koto.

"That would make sense." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Well, we'll fine out." said Koto.

Naruto took a microphone from Juri and walked right up to the two girls.

"I am got going away. I might have lost, but I still have my sights sets on the ASAWF World Heavyweight Championship and I will win the title. It does not matter who is the champion." said Naruto.

"You lost last week." noted Misaka.

"I'm not going away!" declare Naruto.

"What do you want?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I want a shot at the title." answered Naruto.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Misaka, give me a title match tonight!" cried Naruto.

The got another pop from the crowd.

"I already agreed to face Sailor Jupiter so you'll have to wait. This is not going to be a triple threat match." replied Misaka.

"I don't want her in the match!" cried Naruto, "Besides, you'd hide behind her."

"You little dick." seethed Sailor Jupiter.

"Misaka, kick his ass tonight. I'll wait and face you for the championship later. You kick his ass tonight." said Sailor Jupiter.

"You got it." agreed Misaka.

"Well there you have it folks. Our main event tonight will be a one on one match between the ASAWF World Heavyweight Champion Mikoto Misaka and Naruto." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Let's send it to Kanae in the back." said Koto.

* * *

The camera cut to the back where Kanae Fujishita stood with a mircophone.

"I'm joined by Rin Okumura." said Kanae.

"Kenshin and Ichigo, you two are nothing to scoff at." said Rin.

"The question is: do you have a partner?" asked Kanae.

"Of course." answered Rin.

"Who is your partner?" asked Kanae.

"My brother Yukio." answered Rin.

A boy with a similar appearance to Rino came out. He notable wore glasses. He stood across from Rin and pushed up his glasses.

"Well I never would have thought you would be here." said Kanae.

"My brother begged me and I had to help him." said Yukio.

"Hey!" cried Rin.

"We need to go." noted Yukio.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" cried Rin.

* * *

The camera panned back to the ring where Mr. Referee from Metabots entered the ring. Juri then entered the ring with a microphone ready for the next match. Sana then rang the bell.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is the second in the tag team tournament." said Juri.

The camera panned to the ramp when "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult began to play. Ichigo Kurosaki came out.

"Introducing first from Karakura Town - Ichigo Kurosaki." said Juri.

"Ichigo is very popular with our fans." noted Mr. Alonsa.

Ichigo came down to cheers and got int the ring. The camera panned back to the ramp when "Sobaksu" by Judy and Mary began to play.

"Introducing his tag team partner - Ruroni Kenshin." said Juri.

"An interesting partnership here." mused Juri.

"It seems these two sword wielding characters built a bond." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"They could prove to be quite the formidable unit." said Juri.

Kenshin got into the ring and talked to Ichigo. They then save their respected swords to security at ringside.

"Hey, do you think Ichigo i looking at me?" asked Koto.

"Oh brother." sighed Mr. Alonsa.

The camera panned back to the ring when "The Exorcist" them began to play. Rin and Yukio came out.

"Introducing their opponents - Rin and Yukio Okumura." said Juri, who exited the ring.

The Okumura brothers came down and slide into the ring where they share glances with the Ichigo and Kenshin. After a few moments, Yukio and Kenshin went through the ropes and stood on the apron. Ichigo and Rin faced off in the ring.

"Ring the bell!" ordered Mr. Referee.

Sana Kurata rang the bell signaling the start of the match.

"Here we go with Rin and Ichigo starting it off." said Mr. Alonsa.

Ichigo and Rin locked up, but Ichigo quickly put Rin in a side headlock.

"Ichigo gets the early upper hand." noted Koto.

Ichigo pushed Rin off the ropes and went for a clothesline. However, Rin intercepted him with with a kick to the stomach. Rin then quickly hit a DDT.

"Let's go!" called Rin.

Mr. Referee got down and counted. But, he only got a one count.

"First pin of the match and only a one." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"This won't end that early." added Koto.

Rin grabbed Ichigo, but Ichigo hit him with a jawbreaker. Rin staggered backwards into the ropes then Ichigo grabbed him. Ichigo lifted Rin up and hit a suplex.

"Rin needs to change strategy fast." said Mr. Alonsa.

Rin quickly raked the eyes of Ichigo. Rin then headbutted Ichigo causing both him to fall to the ground. Rin again staggered before be fell to his his hands and knees.

"Now is the time for Rin to make a tag." stated Koto.

Rin got up and made his way to the corner. Rin then went through the ropes and made his way to the apron while Yukio entered the ring. Ichigo made his way to tag Kenshin, but Yukio clubbed from Ichigo from behind then dragged him back to his corner.

"Good strategy there by Yukio." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Indeed. The Okumura brothers need keep the ring cut in half." agreed Koto.

"Go work bro!" called out Rin.

Yukio put Ichigo in a headlock. However, Ichigo grabbed Yukio and pushed him off. Yukio crashed to the mat as Ichigo finally found his opportunity.

"Here is Ichigo's chance." noted Mr. Alonsa.

Ichigo quickly made his way across the ring. He managed to tag in Kenshin.

"Here comes Kenshin." stated Koto.

Kenshin grabbed Yukio and hit a neck breaker. He made a cover, but Mr. Referee only got a two count.

"Only a two by Kenshin." stated Mr. Alonsa.

"The tide has changed unless Yukio can make the tag." said Koto.

Yukio crawled over to the corner and tagged in Rin.

"About damn time!" called Rin, hopping into the ring.

"Here comes Rin now." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Yeah. It looks like the turnbuckle padding was loosened when he hoped in." added Koto.

Rin came in and charged, but was intercepted by a knee from Kenshin.

"Oh brother." sighed Yukio.

Kenshin quickly grabbed Rin and put him a Sleeper hold. Mr. Referee came right over.

"Do you want to give it up?" asked Mr. Referee.

Rin struggled to escape the Sleeper hold and felt himself getting weaker. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Kenshin and hit a hit a Stunner. This forced Kenshin to break the hold.

"Smart move there by Rin." said Mr. Alonsa.

Rin quickly turned around and hit an Enziguri. Rib quickly went for a pin, but Kenshin easily kicked out at two. Rin quickly tried a pin right again, but Kenshin kicked out before Mr. Referee could get a one count.

"Rin is loosing his patience." noted Koto.

Rin grabbed Kenshin, but he fought back and shoved Rin into his corner. The turnbuckle padding was knocked loose.

"Watch out!" warned Yukio.

Kenshin came in for a clothesline, but Rin moved. Kenshin thus rammed sternum first into the exposed steel turnbuckle.

"Ahh!" cried Kenshin.

Rin rolled up Kenshin a Schoolboy, but Kenshin kicked out at two.

"It seems Rin scored a lucky break there." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Yet it does not see like Yukio approves." added Koto.

In his corner, Yukio grabbed the turnbuckle pad and placed it back on.

"Come on Kenshin!" called Ichigo, trying to support his partner.

Rin grabbed Kenshin and put him in a chin lock.

"Do you want to give up?" asked Mr. Referee.

"No." answered Kenshin.

Kenshin fought and with a few punches forced Rin to break the hold. He quickly grabbed Rin inside an Inside Cradle.

"One...two..." counted Mr. Referee.

Luckily for Rin, Yukio was close by and was able to break the hold by kicking Kenshin.

"That was cheap." said Kenshin.

Rin got up and drove his knee into the sternum of Kenshin. Rin then followed up with several more knee shots and finally a DDT. Ichigo got in and attacked Rin to keep him from pinning Kenshin.

"Hey!" called out Yukio.

Yukio jumped in and tackled Ichigo. The two fought back and forth until speared Ichigo through the ropes and they landed on the outside.

"We have pandemonium in the ring!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"Both Rin and Kenshin are slowly getting back to there feet." said Koto.

Rin managed to get up quicker and ran off the ropes. He then hit Kenshin with a Scissor Kick then followed it up with a cover. Mr. Referee slide down and got the three count.

"Here are you winners - the Okumura brothers!" declared Juri.

"That ends it the Okumurua brothers that come out on top with a little help from the turnbuckle." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Yet it does not seem like Yukio liked that." noted Koto.

Rin got out of the ring and headed up the ramp with Yukio.

"Do you think there is some dissent?" asked Mr. Alonsa.

"Time will tell." answered Koto.

* * *

The camera panned to the back. Kanae was running with microphone in hand and caught up with the Okumura brothers. The two were having a spirited conversation when Kanae caught up with them.

"Rin. Yukio. You should be happy about your victory, but you're fighting. Please tell me what's wrong." requested Kanae.

"Rin using the turnbuckle." said Yukio.

"It was an accident!" snapped Rin.

"It was still underhanded. We could have beaten them fairly." said Yukio.

"The turnbuckle pad fell off and Kenshin ran into it." replied Rin.

"Exactly!" declared Yukio.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" asked Rin.

"You could have informed Mr. Referee and he would have put it on." answered Yukio.

"I didn't know what was going on. I was in the middle of a match." stated Rin.

"You could have stopped him from hitting the turnbuckle." said Yukio.

"No I freaking couldn't have!" cried Rin.

Yukio sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Let's not let this get between us. We are brothers and we have an important match against Barkhorn and Hartmann." said Yukio.

Rin immediately calmed down thinking of Father Fujimoto.

"Yeah. The old man wouldn't want us fighting like this." agreed Rin.

"So, any comment?" asked Kanae.

"You're looking at the next tag team champions." answered Rin.

The two brothers left and Kanae was about to sign off, but a large bulk stopped her.

"So, I am not important enough to get interviewed?" asked Braiking Boss.

"I...um...please say your piece." answered Kanae intimidated.

"Tonight, I have battle with one of my own kind." began Braiking Boss.

"Um...Dorthy." noted Kanae.

"I have no issue crushing one of my own. It's what you humans call survival of the fittest." stated Braiking Boss.

"That's kind of co...that's really understandable." said Kanae.

"It makes no matter. She has become a slave to a lowly human named Roger Smith." said Braiking Boss.

"Very true." agreed Kanae, trying not to shake.

"Major Kusanagi, if you come back her mangled parts will be a warning." said Braiking Boss.

Braiking Boss left while Kanae shook her knees.

"Back..to you." said Kanae pale.

* * *

The camera panned back to the arena. Mr. Referee still stood in the ring while Juri entered the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is second match in the Light Heavyweight Championship Tournament!" declared Juri.

The camera panned back to the ramp when "A Cruel Angel's Thesis" began to play. Shinji Ikari came out in his plugsuit shaking.

"Introducing first from Japan - Shinji Ikari." said Juri.

Shinji meekly made his way down the ramp and got in the ring.

"Here comes Shinji looking incredible nervous." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"I heard he guardian Misato Katsuragi signed him up." said Koto.

"Why?" asked Mr. Alonsa.

"She was drunk." answered Koto.

The camera panned up to the ramp when "Boken Desho Desho?" played. Haruhi Suzumiya came out to loud cheers from the crowd.

"And his opponent - Haruhi Suzumiya." said Juri.

Juri exited the ring as Haruhi quickly ran down.

"Here comes Haruhi who was eliminated by Sailor Jupiter." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"At least she didn't eliminate herself like Shinji." said Koto, with a sweatdrop.

Sana Kurata rang the ring bell.

"Begin!" declared Mr. Referee.

Shinji backed off as his knees wobbled. Shinji held his hands up and begged off, but Haruhi showed no sign of backing down.

"Shinji might want to try some offense." proposed Mr. Alonsa.

"He does fight giant alien beings frequently, but he has a lot of emotional baggage." said Koto.

Haruhi grabbed Shinji and hit a suplex.

"Please end this." said Shinji.

"No way. This match as just begun." replied Haruhi.

Haruhi picked Shinji up and whipped him off the ropes. She then followed up with a lariat.

"Haruhi has been dominat thus far in the match." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Shinji isn't even trying." said Koto.

Haruhi kicked Shinji a few times and then drove her knee into his stomach three time. Haruhi the got back and up began stomping away at Shinji who curled up in a ball.

"I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away." said Shinji.

"Come on. This is to easy." said Haruhi.

"I'll give you a free shot." offered Haruhi.

Haruhi stood back and stretched her arms.

"Haruhi is giving Shinji a shot!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

Shinji got up and threw a right punch, but he stopped short unable to strike. Haruhi then grabbed Shinji quickly and spun the boy around. She then applied the Crossface Chickenwing onto Shinji.

"She didn't have to worry about that backfiring." said Koto.

Mr. Referee came over to check on Shinji. Unable to bare the pain, Shinji quickly gave up and Mr. Referee rang the bell. Haruhi let go of the hold and Shinji fell to the mat.

"Here is your winner - Haruhi Suzumiya!" declared Juri.

"An impressive victory for Haruhi." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Indeed. Now she'll face Edward Elric for the title." added Koto.

* * *

Haruhi left and celebrated with her fans as she left. Mr. Referee helped Shinji and they went to the back. Jimmy from Hoenn came down the ramp and got into the ring. Juri then got back into the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall!" declared Juri.

The camera panned back to the ramp when "The Terminator Theme" began to play. Braiking Boss then came out and stalked down to the ring.

"Introducing first - Braiking Boss." said Juri.

"Here comes a true force to be reckoned with. He was very devastating in the battle royal and was not pleased about being eliminated by Saya." said Mr. Alonsa.

"He did seem a little better when he found out she was a Chiropteran." said Koto.

Braiking Boss got in the ring and intimidated Dorothy. The camera panned back to the ramp when "Big-0" by Rui Nagai began to play. Dorthy came out and made her way down to the ring.

"And her opponent - Dorthy." said Juri.

Juri quickly got out of the ring while Dorty walked down and entered the ring.

"Here comes the first one eliminated in the battle royal and Dorthy shows no fear." said Koto.

"She is a cyborg. We had to deal with the whole Red Ribbon Army including Cell." said Mr. Alonsa.

Dorthy got into the ring and faced Braiking Boss while Sana Kurata rang the bell.

"Begin!" ordered Jimmy.

Braiking Boss grabbed Dorthy and lifted her over his head. He walked around easily before dropping Dorthy to the mat. Braiking oss then walked over Dorthy stepping on her back.

"Even for a cyborg that has to hurt." said Mr. Alonsa.

Braiking Boss picked Dorthy up and performed a Scoop Slam onto her. Braiking Boss then ran off the ropes and hit Dorthy with a Splash. He covered her and Jimmy got a two count, but Braiking Boss lifted her up.

"It looks like Braiking Boss wants this torture to continue." said Koto.

Braiking Boss stepped on the throat of Dorthy and put pressure down. Jimmy got in between them to prevent Braiking Boss from doing irreversible damage. Braiking Boss pushed him off with a swat of his arm that knocked Jimmy loopy.

"Braiking Boss is showing his lack of care for human life." said Mr. Alonsa.

"It seems like he might end this now." added Koto.

Braiking Boss lifted Dorthy up for a Chokeslam, but before he could lift her up Major Kusanagi slide into the ring. She smashed a steel chair over her hand shattering the chair into pieces.

"What a chair shot!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa, jumping out of his chair.

Braiking Boss collapsed and Major Kusanagi put Dorthy on top of him. Major Kusanagi quickly revived Jimmy and threw put him into position.

"Are we going to see an upset?" asked Koto.

Jimmy crawled over and counted. He managed to get a three count thus ending the match.

"Here is your winner - Dorthy!" declared Juri.

Jimmy helped Dorthy up and raised her hand while the stoic cyborg stood still. Major Kusanagi walked up the ramp and made her way to the back.

"Major Kusanagi got a bit of revenge for what happened last week. However, knowing Braiking Boss this will only lead to a lot of trouble here." said Koto.

* * *

In the back, Kanae and a cameraman looked for Major Kusanagi. They found her drinking a cup of coffee she had just made form the coffee pot in the back.

"Major Kusanagi, your thoughts on what happened." requested Kanae.

"I wanted to show Braiking Boss that I would not back down." said Major Kusanagi.

Kanae began to talk, when a loud noise silenced her.

"What the hell what that?" asked Major Kusanagi.

Major Kusanagi, Kanae and the camerman ran to the back where they found Haruko assaulting Kallen with her guitar.

"I'll teach you for smashing my Vespa!" exclaimed Haruko.

Major Kusanagi grabbed Haruko and pulled her off Kallen. Ruka and Yoshika Miyafuji quickly went over to help Kallen while Naoto Date marched over to Haruko.

"I will not tolerate such actions from anyone." said Naoto.

"You bitch!" cried Kallen, getting up.

Naoto quickly stopped by putting her into a bear hug.

"That is it. If you two want to fight each other. It'll be during our super card." said Naoto.

"Fine." said Haruko and Kallen in unison.

"What a huge announcement there." said Koto.

"That brings the total number of matches on our super card up to half a dozen." added Mr. Alonsa.

* * *

Jimmy got out of the ring and headed to the back. Mr. Referee came down and got into the ring along with Juri. The camera panned back to Juri holding the microphone.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is second in the Television Championship Tournament!" declared Juri.

The camera panned back to the ramp when "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper began to play.

"Introducing first - A-ko." said Juri.

"Here comes A-ko who seemed to impress in the battle royal." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Indeed. There are a lot of supporters here." said Koto.

A-ko ran past fans holdings signs supporting her and slide into the ring.

"A-ko! A-ko! A-ko!" chanted the fans.

The camera panned back to the ring when " Everybody Loves Me" by One Republic began to play.

"And her opponent - Kamina." said Juri.

Kamina came down to the ring as the security had to keep women from throwing themselves at him.

"Here comes Kamina and the fan base is becoming divided." said Mr. Alonsa.

"He's so hot." drooled Koto.

Kamina got into the ring and filtered with the Juri.

"Um Juri, we need to start the match." noted Mr. Referee.

Juri got out of the ring and Sana rung the bell.

"Begin!" ordered Mr. Referee.

"Say, you're hot. Let's end this quickly and spend some alone time together." proposed Kamina.

"In your dreams." spat A-ko.

"Don't you know who the hell I am?!" asked Kamina, to massive applause.

A-ko tackled Kamina and began pounding him. Mr Referee forced her off only to have Kamina hit a Lou Thesz Press and began pounding away at A-ko. He then jumped up and let out a loud cry.

"Kamina takes a lead early on." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Yeah. He's a hunk." said Koto.

Kamina turned around to get a stiff kick to the head from A-ko. A-ko then covered Kamina.

"1...2..." counted Mr. Referee.

Kamina managed to easily kick out at two.

"Damn. You're a feisty one. I like that." said Kamina.

"Keep dreaming." replied A-ko, rolling he eyes.

"Come on you two. Less talk and more action." said Mr. Referee.

The two locked up and Kamina got the advantage. Kamina hit A-ko with a headbutt and followed with a suplex. Kamina floated over and covered A-ko, but she easily kicked out.

"A real back and forth so far." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"I wouldn't mind Kamina pinning me." said Koto.

Mr. Alonsa simply rolled his eyes.

In the ring, A-ko picked Kamina up only to get hit with a jawbreaker. A-ko was staggered and knocked down by a clothesline from Kamina. Kamina the quickly followed up by putt A-ko in an armbar.

"Do you want to give?" asked Mr. Referee.

"No." answered A-ko.

A-ko used her powerful strength and got back to her feet. She then dropped Kamina on his side breaking the hold.

"A good move by A-ko to break the hold." observed Mr. Alonsa.

"I hope he is not hurt." said Koto.

"Will you focus?" asked Mr. Alonsa.

"I am." answered Koto.

A-ko and Kamina got back up throwing rights and lefts. This ended when A-ko hit Kamina with a dropkick and made a cover.

"One...Two..." counted Mr. Alonsa.

Kamina managed to kick out after the two count.

"A close call right there." said Mr. Alonsa.

"I'm so glad he kicked out." sighed Koto.

"Don't you ever give?" asked Kamina.

"No." answered A-ko.

Kamina quickly hit A-ko with an elbow and made a quick pin.

"1...2..." counted Mr. Referee.

A-ko kicked out which irked Kamina. Kamina kicked A-ko sever times. He then picked her up and hit a Spinebuster. Kamina quickly went to the top.

"This could be it!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

"Go Kamina!" cried Koto.

"You're supposed to be impartial." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Oh yeah." said Koto.

Kamina jumped off the top rope for a Splash, but A-ko rolled out of the way. Kamina crashed on the mat and rolled onto his back and grabbed his ribs. A-ko then hit a Springboard Moonsault from the second rope.

"1...2...3" counted Mr. Referee.

"Here is your winner - A-ko!" declared Juri.

"It's A-ko pulling off the victory." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Kamina lost!" sobbed Koto.

Back in the ring, Kamina got up holding his ribs got got into the face of A-ko.

"This could be bad." said Mr. Alonsa.

Kamina extended his hand.

"Good match." said Kamina.

"Same." agreed A-ko.

A-ko shook Kamina's hand to the applause of the crowd.

"Great showmanship form these two athletes." noted Koto.

* * *

Kamina, A-ko and Mr. Referee all left the ring and headed to the back. Jimmy from Hoenn came down the ramp and entered the ring followed by Juri who the camera focused on.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall." said Juri.

The camera panned to the ramp when "Bad Bad Leroy Brown" by Jim Croce began to play. Yusuke Urameshi came down and shook hand with fans.

"Introducing first - Yusuke Urameshi." said Juri.

"Here comes the person who demanded this match. Yusuke won't be happy until he defeats Yamcha." said Mr. Alonsa.

"I've seen him fight many times and this will not be an easy fight for Yamcha." agreed Koto.

The camera panned back to the ramp when "Makafushigi Adventure!" began to play. Yamcha came out and slowly made his way to the ring.

"And his opponent - Yamcha." said Juri.

Juri exited the ring as Yamcha came down and got in.

"Yamcha has to be a disadvantage here." said Koto.

"I've seen him in action, but he's odds are not good." said Mr. Alonsa.

Sana Kurata rang the bell signifigying the start of the match.

"Begin!" ordered Jimmy.

Yuskue and Yamcha wasted no time locking up. Yusuke got the upper hand with a neckbreaker.

"Yusuke with the quick upper hand." noted Mr. Alonsa.

Yusuke picked Yamcha up and dropped him with a body slam.

Yusuke grabbed Yamcha and picked him back up. Yusuke then turned Yamcha around and put him in an Abdominal Stretch. Jimmy quickly went over to check on Yamcha.

"What do you say?" asked Jimmy.

"No." answered Yamcha.

Yamcha fought and escaped the hold by hitting Yusuke with a hiptoss.

"Nice move by Yamcha to escape." said Koto.

Yusuke grabbed Yamcha to put him in another hold. However, Yamcha tripped Yusuke with a leg sweep.

"Damn!" cried Yusuke.

Yamcha quickly grabbed Yusuke and turned him onto his stomach. Yamcha then quickly applied an STF onto Yusuke. Jimmy quickly went over to check on Yusuke.

"What do you say?" asked Jimmy.

"No." answered Yusuke.

Yusuke reached over and managed to grab the ropes. Jimmy forced Yamcha to break the hold.

"No sweat." said Yamcha confident.

Yamcha grabbed Yusuke and picked him up. However, Yusuke hit a Spirit Gun Stunner out of nowhere.

"That's it! Yusuke hits the SGS!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Yusuke pinned Yamcha and Jimmy got the three count.

"Here is your winner - Yusuke." said Juri.

Yusuke jumped up to celebrate, but "Don't Make Me Wild Like You!" began to play. Ranma came out and headed to down the ring.

"Here comes Ranma. This is truly unexpected, but the question is why is he here?" asked Koto.

Ranma got into the ring and received a microphone from Juri. He faced Yusuke as fans cheered wildly in the stands for both of the men in the ring.

"I have not come down here to start anything. First, I want to congratulate you on your win here today." said Ranma.

"Then why are you here?" asked Yusuke.

"You and I had a great back and forth during the battle royal." answered Ranma.

"I remember." replied Yusuke.

"You were incredible and I was really impressed." said Ranma.

"That means a lot coming from you." said Yusuke.

"I say we have a match at the supercard." proposed Ranma.

Yusuke smiled and let out a laugh.

"Fine by men. Just don't turn into a girl on me." said Yusuke.

Ranma blushed bright red.

"I won't!" exclaimed Ranma.

The two left the ring as the fans cheered.

"Well it looks like we have another great match to add to our super card!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

"That's a total of lucky seven matches." noted Koto.

Yusuke and Ranma headed to the back. Jimmy helped Yamcha and they went to the back. Ayane came down and got into the ring. Juri then got into the ring and the camera panned on her.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall." said Juri.

The camera panned to the ramp when "Rise" by Jeremy Sweet began to play. Naruto came down and headed to the ring.

"Introducing first - Naruto Uzumaki." said Juri.

"Here comes Naruto who demanded this match to begin with." said Koto.

"It seems Naruto will not be satisfied until he gets a title show." said Mr. Alonsa.

Naruto came down and got into the ring.

"Bring." said Naruto.

The camera panned back to the ramp when "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC began to play. Misaka came out and came down to roaring fans.

"And his opponent - the ASAWF World Heavyweight Champion Mikoto Misaka." said Juri.

"I can barely here myself over this noise." said Mr. Alonsa.

"You can't say the fans haven't gotten behind Misaka." said Koto.

Misaka came into the ring and removed her belt. She gave the title to Juri to exited the ring with it.

The camera then panned to the back where Sailor Jupiter was watching on TV.

"Let's see what you've got champ." muttered Sailor Jupiter.

Back at ringside, Sana Kurata rang the bell.

"Begin!" ordered Ayane.

The match began Naruto attempting a body slam, but Misaka easily counted.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." said Misaka.

Naruto went for a clothesline, but Misaka easily dodged it.

"Dammit! Stay still!" cried Naruto.

Naruto went for a dropkick, but Misaka easily swated him away.

"Come on!" cried Naruto.

"It seems like Naruto is getting flustered." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"He will have to calm down if he wants to win." added Koto.

Naruto charged in with an elbow, but was blocked by Misaka.

"Gotcha ya." said Misaka.

Misaka went for a kick, but Naruto pushed her off.

"Quick escape by Naruto." said Mr. Alonsa.

Misaka went for a clothesline, but Naruto caught her off with a knee to the stomach.

"Now Naruto has taken the lead." said Koto.

Naruto put Misaka in a headlock.

"Who's got who now?" asked Naruto.

"Don't get to cocky." answered Misaka.

Misaka punched Naruto in the stomach forcing him to break the hold.

"Damn." coughed Naruto.

Misaka grabbed Naruto and hit a suplex.

"A back and forth match thus far." said Mr. Alonsa.

Misaka threw her arm over the body of Naruto, but he easily kicked out.

"It's going to take a lot more than that." said Koto.

Misaka grabbed Naruto and put him in an armbar.

"Do you want to give?" asked Ayane.

"No." answered Naruto.

Naruto rolled over and pinned Misaka.

"1..." counted Ayane.

Misaka broke the hold to avoid being pinned.

"Smart move by Naruto there." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Yes. That was easily the best move he had." agreed Koto.

The camera cut to the back where Sailor Jupiter was still watching.

Misaka and Naruto got to their feet. Naruto quickly got Misaka in a hurricanrana and pinned her. Ayane slide down quickly to make the count.

"Naruto's got her!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

"1...2..." counted Ayane.

"A close call there." sighed Koto.

Naruto went for a clothesline, but was caught by Misaka who hit a Snap Scoop Powerslam. Misaka grabbed Naruto, but he hit a jawbreaker that sent both contestants to the mat.

The camera again cut to the back. Sailor Jupiter was watching on. The Sailor Senshi muttered to herself taking mental notes.

"It seems Sailor Jupiter is wisely keep her close eye on things." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Meanwhile, Naruto is getting back up." stated Koto.

In the ring, Naruto grabbed the ankle of Misaka and her put her in the ankle lock.

"What do you say? Do you want to quit?" asked Ayane.

"Never." answered Misaka.

"I'll break you're ankle if you don't tap." said Naruto.

"Piss off!" cried Misaka.

Misaka managed to roll over onto her back and kick Naruto off with her free leg.

"Oh man." said Misaka, her ankle hurting.

"It looks like that took a toll of Misaka." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Naruto has an opening. He needs to take advantage of it." said Koto.

The camera cut to the back where Sailor Jupiter was still watching.

"Come on." said Sailor Jupiter softly.

In the ring, both contestants had got to their feet. Naruto went for a clothesline and hit knocking Misaka down.

"Naruto is in complete control now." said Mr. Alonsa.

Naruto quickly began stomping on Misaka's ankle.

"Smart strategy by Naruto." said Koto.

Naruto put his right hand on the throat of Misaka and choked her.

"Break the hold. 1...2...3...4..." said Ayane.

Naruto broke the hold before being disqualified. He then put Misaka in another ankle lock.

"This has to be it. Misaka is going to have her ankle shattered if she tries to hold out." said Mr. Alonsa.

Misaka cried in pain as her ankle killed her.

"Do you want to give it up?" asked Ayane.

"No way." answered Misaka.

"Misaka! Misaka! Misaka!" chanted the fans.

Misaka began dragging across the ring and managed to grab a firm grasp on the ropes.

"Break the hold." ordered Ayane.

Ayane counted to four before Naruto broke the hold.

"Fine. I backed off." huffed Naruto.

Ayane turned to Misaka who used the ropes to get back up.

"Bring it." requested Naruto.

Misaka looked at Naruto and replied with an akanbe gesture.

"Ahh!" cried Naruto.

Naruto rushed over, but was caught by Misaka who hit the Railgun. She then jumped to her feet and hopped around.

"Misaka was playing opossum! Naruto fell for it hook, line and sinker!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Misaka stood over the head of Naruto, shook her arms and ran off the ropes.

"Here it is. The Most Electrifying Move in anime - The Gekota Elbow!" cried Koto.

Misaka drove her elbow into the heart of Naruto and pinned him. Ayane slide down and made the three count.

"Here is your winner - the ASAWF World Heavyweight Champion Mikoto Misaka." said Juri.

Misaka celebrated while the camera panned to the back.

"Good work Misaka. However, you're title is mine." said Sailor Jupiter.

A/N: There is chapter two finished. There are now seven matches which will be the total for the super card. The super card its self will probably be chapter five. Please review.


End file.
